You Cant Have Me, Sakura! I'm taken
by princess carissa
Summary: Naruto's finally with Hinata,but of coursse his ex girlfriend wants him back. Pro-Naruhina. Anti-Narusaku. Implied Sasusaku. Semi-Sakura bashing. Song Fic. Song used, 'Taken' by One Direction.


**You Can't have me, Sakura! I'm Taken!**

I don't own anything except the plot. **A/N: Due to I can't have Lyrics on here, if you want to get the real meaning of the song you have to listen to it. Sorry. Hope you like it. Also if you like Sasuke and Sakura, go on my page and check out 'Dreams Can Save A Broken Heart'.**

"Talking" '_thinking'_

'Taken' by One Direction is the song used

Warning: Some Sakura-bashing, and this is Anti- NaruSaku, Pro- Naruhina Implied SasuSaku

* * *

A tall blonde haired teenager was walking down street with a single red rose within his hand. '_Man, I love this girl so much.'_ he thought heading to the house he's been going to, since he got with the girl living there.

"NARUTO-KUN!" yelled a high pitched voice. Naruto turned his head seeing his pink haired ex-girlfriend. He turned around looking at her weirdly, he waited as she ran up to him. "Hey Naruto-kun. Look I know you're with Hinata now, but I love you and I know you love me too. I know I did something stupid but you can forgive me for that, right?"

Naruto just stared at her, "Sakura, I'm with Hinata now, I love her." He turned and started on his way again, only pausing to say, " I only wanted one chance with you, I slept on your doorstep all night. But then when we do get together, you make out with my best friend. You only used me to get to Sasuke-teme. He told me that. Now that I finally moved on, your wanting me back? I'm sorry, but you lost your chance. " He continued walking, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

" But Naruto-kun, I've missed you all along!" She yelled.

Naruto stopped, "Who do you think you are?! Who do you take me as?! I stay faithful in relationships! I love Hinata Hyuga! She opened my eyes to what I need, not what I wanted! You only want me cause I'm taken!" He kept his back turned to her. Sakura stared at his back.

'_I'm not in control right now. I need to have control over him, otherwise he wont break!'_ Sakura thought, then a second later she ran up to the blonde hugging him from behind.

Naruto shakes as he felt her arms around him, _'it's not the same as it use to be.'_ he thought. He grabbed her hands, taking them off his body. "You don't really want me or my heart, Sakura. So just…just leave me alone. Go back to your Sasuke." He turned around facing her. Sakura looked up at him, she grabbed his face and looked deep in to his eyes.

"Naruto, I want you and your heart. I'll never leave you alone. I thought I loved Sasuke but I don't, cause he's not you." Sakura then leaned up getting ready to kiss him, to make him forget his girlfriend and to go back to her.

Naruto gave her a push away from him, just when she was an inch away. " Get away from me." Naruto glared at her. " You know you can mess with my head. You know you're breaking my heart this minute too. So why don't you just go away."

Naruto looks at her more. " Your messing with my head girl, that's just what you do best." Sakura smirked, thinking she's won the tug-a-war between a brain and a heart.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you to say yes." She then goes up on her tippy toes. To get a better look in to his eyes. Naruto fought back with everything he had but she was impossible to resist. Naruto then looks in to her eyes, _' they're nothing of the same! Hinata is so much more!'_ Naruto thought as he back up a good three feet from his ex. " I'm finally awake now, Sakura. And thanks to you, I know what a beautiful mistake I made."

Sakura smiles, " I know, so why don't you just dump her? Then come back to me?"

Naruto shook his head. "She's not the mistake. You are. I finally can see the real you. You only want me, because someone else has me."

"NARUTO! You've changed! What is wrong with you? I love you! Just take me back already, damn it! I swear, you're only doing this to make me jealous. Well guess what, it's working! Now stop it and just come back to me!" Sakura yelled stomping her foot.

"Sakura! You don't want me! I don't want you anymore! You weren't worth everything I felt. Not the sorrow, not the sadness and not the heart break!" Naruto raised his fists and started shaking them and throwing them around in his moment of tell the truth, " You haven't talked to me in three months, but as soon as you hear I'm doing better without you. You just had to come to mess it up, didn't you? Thank you for showing me who you really are." Naruto lowered his voice, " Hinata has been there for me forever. She's never once left my side. She cares about me for real and I care about her too." He then went back to making his voice louder, " I know you'll hate this but this has nothing to do with you! I'm not making you jealous. This has nothing to due with you anymore. Just go back to Sasuke." Naruto then turned and started walking away for good this time.

Naruto finished the walk to see a indigo-purple haired girl sitting on her porch, her eyes locked on to where the pink haired girl still stood with her mouth agape. Her lavender eyes looked up to him, asking what had happened.

"She's not part of my life anymore, Hinata-chan. Don't worry about that," Naruto said leaning in to kiss Hinata on the cheek. " She can't ever have me again. Because I'm taken by you, forever."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered, " Are you really over her?" Naruto chuckled, "Hinata, I figured her out as soon as I caught her with Teme. She's not the one I need, but she lead me to the one I do need."

"What did Sasuke say, when you went to talk to him yesterday?" Hinata asked leaning against his chest as she watched his ex walk away.

"He said he was sorry. And that she told him, that he was her main goal," Naruto chuckled a little, "Teme even said he loves her, and had for awhile now. And Sakura's going back to him right now. So I guess it all worked out in the end."

' _If there is one thing I can thank you for Sakura, is that with the heart break, I found out who really cared. So thanks.' _Naruto thought as he and Hinata cuddled away on her porch.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not good but I was listening to the song and then I saw a video on you-tube with this song, and Sakura wanting to be with Naruto after he was already with Hinata. I hope you liked it though. This is a Thanksgiving gift! Hope everyone has a good one!**


End file.
